Semiautomatic pistols and revolver pistols are the most popular pistols on the market. The revolver pistols are popular handguns for carry, but it has strong recoil which causes hand pain and less accuracy. Semiautomatic pistols are popular home defense handguns, but often the bullet can get stuck or the machinery in the gun itself will get stuck if it is not maintained or when the user moves the slider too weakly. So in current market, there is no satisfactory carry handgun which is easy to use for carry or defense, especially for women. These are many situations where defense fails and causes sad results.